


(tri)fuse

by springofviolets



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, established Gueira/Meis that occasionally guest-stars Lio, handjobs, implied Lio/Galo feelings, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: "If that guy isn't gettin' you off because he enjoys pining from a ways away, you shoulda said." Gueira darts a look at Meis,  then back to Lio, and adds, "You know we'd do anything to take care of you."





	(tri)fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).

> this is for [aria](http://www.twitter.com/alikurai) because she says "i want" and i say "yes okay i'm writing it right now." 
> 
> unbeta'd because i'm impatient; any mistakes are my own.

Lately, Lio spends a lot of time at the new Burnished Resettlement. (They thought about calling it, calling themselves, something different, but the experience of being Burnish left a permanent mark on everyone, and they won't let that be forgotten.) Months after the big battle that sent the Promare home, their people are settling and adjusting, but there's still so much to do: the grueling task of deciding when _ missing _ becomes _ presumed dead, _ but also the more rewarding work of helping people find jobs and families to reconnect. 

In reality, it's little more than a small apartment building with Meis, Geuira, and Lio acting as guides — they don't want to be completely separate from society anymore — but it gives everyone a center, a community. There's people who come from neighboring cities, who lived in silence through other purges or who are only now realizing what little sparks meant now that they're suddenly gone. They always make room for them.

Almost every night ends something like this, with Meis and Gueira trying to make him go home. Wherever they think that is.

"We've got it from here, Boss," Meis repeats for a second time, tapping a pen on the list they're reviewing. He sits next to Lio on the couch, while Gueira is sprawled on the floor at their feet. "You got better things to do."

Lio frowns. "Nothing is better than being here and helping our people."

"Right," Gueira agrees. He stretches and leans back against the couch. "But you gotta sleep. You can sleep now. Go home to your man, man."

Lio looks at them, nose scrunching. "I don't have a man. I have no clue where you got that idea." That's a bit of a lie, because he can guess who they're referring to, but that doesn't mean he has to acknowledge it. 

"You mean that Rescue idiot hasn't done anything yet?" Gueira says, his disbelief evident.

"Hm," Meis agrees.

Lio starts to protest — "Galo is a roommate,_ that's all_," he insists — but they keep going as if they hadn't heard a word. Maybe there's a downside to them feeling so much more involved and confident in handling things now, and that downside is them deciding they're allowed to gossip about his love life.

"It's damn obvious how he looks at you, if you ask me," Gueira continues. "You're sayin' there's not even a little bit of…?" He makes a motion with his hands that causes Lio's cheeks to heat.

"Gueira!" Lio hisses. Ridiculous, he knows, since it's not like they've never talked about these kinds of matters before, but somehow, now, it feels more personal, more soul-bearing.

"Hey, we may call you boss, but you're our friend," Meis says. 

Gueira gives a firm nod. "If that guy isn't gettin' you off because he enjoys pining from a ways away, you shoulda said." He darts a look at Meis, then back to Lio, and adds, "You know we'd do anything to take care of you."

Meis and Gueira are enthusiastic and tactile, and there have been times, in the past, after extreme lows or highs, where they wanted to feel Lio — feel the fire under their skin and share the breath in their lungs, bodies warm against each other in the dark. He trusted them sharing responsibility for the Burnish, with their wins and fails, and also with this.

It hadn't happened often, because they were their own unit — they'd been with each other for longer than Lio had been with the Mad Burnish, and Lio liked them that way — but he'd also liked it when they had pulled him along.

"It's fine," Lio says instead, because that's in the past, and now Meis and Gueira have their place together, and he respects that. He wants other things, too.

With a scoff, Meis says, "Not very convincing, boss. Gueira?" 

"Roger, partner," he replies, and suddenly Lio has a lapful of Gueira, pushing him back into Meis's arms. 

Lio's eyes widen at Gueira, waiting for him to move in — to kiss him, touch him, whatever they're planning. Gueira's fingers play briefly with the tips of Lio's hair and then rest on his jaw, oddly slow and gentle, but he doesn't lean in yet, instead just gazing at Lio. In the momentary quiet, Lio thinks of how they always manage to treat him like this, in a way that made him feel both powerfully respected and also like a precious treasure.

Still, it feels heavy now. "Stop staring," Lio grumbles.

"Love to, but you haven't given me permission to do anything else." Despite this, his other hand slides under the hem of Lio's pants, his thumb stroking the knob in his ankle. 

Against his back, Lio can feel Meis's heart beating softly as he circles his arms around him, palms resting flat over Lio's chest. "Will you let him?"

Lio swallows. "Yes." He parts his legs, allowing Gueira to crawl between them, closer to him until their bodies are flush. "Show me how you still burn."

"_Boss_," Meis breathes out, just as Gueira's mouth captures Lio's.

Now Gueira unleashes his energy again. He sandwiches Lio tight between himself and Meis, tugging Lio's head back by his hair to get his tongue deeper into Lio's mouth. He wastes no time getting Lio's pants open, cupping his hand over his cock through his underwear. Lio may have been soft just a moment ago, but his cock is quickly stirring with interest as the slender fingers tease at him. Guera's kiss is filthy and slick as he palms Lio, one finger rubbing over the head of his cock until a spot of wetness beads at the tip.

Behind him, Meis finds enough room between their bodies to work at the buttons of Lio's shirt, pulling it open so he can scrape his fingernails over Lio's nipples. 

It's so fast, Meis and Gueira always building off each other at breakneck speed until their fire could consume anything, and right now its target is Lio. 

He moans as Gueira licks at the inside of his mouth, and then in disappointment when Gueira pulls away— but it's just to yank his own pants down and wrestle Lio's the rest of the way off, dropping them both on the floor. Then he's spitting into his hand and wrapping it around Lio's cock, stroking it the last stretch to fully hard.

"Ahhh, Gueira," Lio hisses, bucking up into the hot grip of his fist. Lio tilts his head, and Meis catches him in a kiss.

Gueira repositions himself so he's straddling one of Lio's thighs, his dick settling into the dip of Lio's hipbone as he jerks him. "Hey, Meis," Gueira says. Meis breaks away from from Lio, leaving his mouth wet and red, and raises his eyebrows. "Bet you," Gueira continues, "that boss's cute lil dick would completely disappear in that Galo dude's hand, huh."

"Stop it," Lio tries to say — they're supposed to get his mind off that idiot, not tease him about it — but it turns into a high, broken moan. Meis pulls Lio back tighter against his chest, and Lio can feel the hardness in his pants. 

Meis laughs, quiet and deep, breath puffing over Lio's ear. "Or his big mouth."

"You're both fi— fire — _ ahhhhhh_, fuck!" Lio can't hold back the whine as Meis mouths at his neck, fingers pinching and rolling his nipples. "_Fired_!" He manages to finish the completely meaningless, half-hearted threat before his words are swallowed down again by Gueira's kiss. 

Lio feels Gueira open his fist enough to fit his cock in next to Lio's, spreading their shared precome down their lengths, and then he's working his hand over them fast and hard. Lio moans against Gueira's lips. 

He's so close, with Meis sucking at his neck now and his hands all over and Gueira's dick dragging against his. Everything is tight and hot, his toes curling. 

"Just like that," Lio pants. He reaches backwards to wind a fist in Meis's hair, using him for more leverage to thrust up into Gueira's hand. "You're both so good to me. _ Faster_, I'm — "

Gueira presses him down harder with his other hand, pumping their cocks together. Lio's eyes slam shut, body arching as he comes with a quiet sob; he can hear Gueira groan and then his come splatters across Lio's stomach and chest, pooling along with his own. 

Gueira flops on top of Lio, sated, but Lio has enough brainpower left to register Meis still hard behind him. He wiggles his ass. "C'mon, Meis."

"Shit, boss." Meis gets his pants open and pushes up the back hem of Lio's shirt so he can slide his cock between Lio's asscheeks. 

"Aw, man, I was planning to blow you," Gueira whines. 

Lio's lashes flutter closed. "Like you don't do that every day anyway." Meis's movements rock him up, and his spent cock nudges against Gueira's. When Meis's cock pushes deep enough between his cheeks to catch on his hole, Lio clutches at Gueira's shoulders. 

That's almost enough to get him going again; it really has been too long, and he's minutes away from bending over onto his front and ordering them to take care of him properly. Gueira is watching them greedily right now and would surely be up for the task.

But no — Meis is already making needy noises and it takes only a few more thrusts before he comes. "_Hnn _— Lio! Geuira, babe, gonna —" Meis cuts off and then sighs heavily, warmth spilling between Lio's asscheeks.

"You're so hot," Gueira says, leaning past Lio in order to kiss Meis. This is nice; he had almost forgotten how comfortable it was being between them. Maybe it's not the raging fire he craves, but it's like being cocooned in a warm blanket. Gueira gives Lio another deep kiss next. "You too, boss," he says as they part, and Lio nips at his bottom lip. Gueira grins at him.

Lio sits up, considering his rumpled shirt, a glob of come on the sleeve. "I'm going to use your shower, if that's alright," Lio says. 

He's sated from the orgasm, but there's an unsteadiness as well, a new element to it from a myriad of factors, from the fact that it happened in slow safety during the light of early evening, to the way they mentioned _ someone else _during it, someone he'll have to confront soon enough. A shower seems like an appropriate thing to start with, though.

"'Course." Guiera pushes his hair back from his face. He and Meis seem unbothered by Lio's abrupt shift. "You're welcome to stay the night, too, y'know." 

"Thanks, you two," Lio says. "Maybe."

Minutes later, with the hot water steaming around him, he decides he's craving pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
